Six Paths Yang Power
|image= |kanji=六道の陽の力 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji= |literal english=Six Paths Yang Power |related jutsu=Six Paths Yin Power, Six Paths Power |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type= |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Tobias |jutsu media=Anime, Manga}} The Six Paths Yang Power is a sealing mark adorned by an individual in order to invoke the highest degree of Yang Release. It was first stumbled upon by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, its inventor, who discovered the method after thoroughly studying his mother's abilities. It is represented by a light-colored, sun-like marking on the user's right palm. Overview Yin and Yang are the absolute dual forces in the universe. Everything rises and falls with them in perfect harmony. One gives birth to the other and vice-versa, establishing a perfect balance. It is because of their existence that creation was allowed to progress, causing the iron hold of primordial darkness to vanish from the ruling seat. Yang's role is the breathing of life into form and represents the physical energy of the dual energies that compose chakra. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki used this power in conjunction with his power of Yin to create the nine tailed beasts through the Creation of All Things technique. After Yin was used to divide the Ten-Tails' form into nine individual species with unique shapes, Yang was then used to breathe life into each of the forms. However, life is not born from nothing. Just as the laws of the universe dictate that energy cannot be created nor destroyed, life itself is constant throughout the world and must exist in some way for it to be instilled into another form. In this way, conservation is maintained and the universe continues flowing naturally. By taking away the life of his mother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, he took her life force following her sealing away and divided it among nine equal pieces to give life to his nine creations. Life carries with it, all of the essence that makes people individuals. It contributes to our personality and our development. As such, each of the nine personas that compose the nine beasts are all pieces of Kaguya's core personality from when she was alive. Shukaku's persistence at carrying out his goals, Matatabi's elegance and grace, Isobu's sternness, Son Gokū's sage-like wisdom and martiality, Kokuō's nobility, Saiken's desire for peace, Chōmei's sense of and freedom, Gyūki's seriousness and intolerance toward tomfoolery, and Kurama's superiority complex; all of which derive themselves from Kaguya's life and became the Yang force that breathed life into the nine fragments of bijū chakra. In this sense, Hagoromo reveals that the Yang Power carries the ability to essentially manipulate life itself at one's fingertips. When wielding life in one's hand, the seal will glow a bright red and emit a reddish radiance in the form of flames that represent the life in one's hand. While he did not bear the actual seal but did in fact gain the power of the Sage himself, a fragment of Hagoromo's Yang ability was displayed by Obito Uchiha when he first became the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. The spikes on his back would emit a red flame that signified the use of Yang; commonly demonstrated when he would heal himself. The seal's most commonly used application is healing. By invoking the life-breathing aspects of Yang, Tobias can instill or restore life within a given frame by manipulating their own life force and utilizing it to restore a part of their body in which life has been disrupted; in other words, when damage or injury has been sustained.Naruto chapter 675, pages 11-12''Naruto'' chapter 682, page 3 Obito also showed channeling the Yang portion of a Truth-Seeking Ball near him in order to utilize it as a healing agent. When doing so, the orb glowed a bright red, the same as the flame carried by Hagoromo when holding life in his hand, which then allowed him to repair the damage wrought upon his body by Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan.Naruto Shippūden episode 380 When Naruto was given the seal's true power by Hagoromo, it was then that the nature behind the healing technique is better understood. It allows its user to manipulate the victim's life force and utilize it in order to compensate for certain flaws or deficiencies. He could breathe life back into Might Guy after his life force had been slowly receding away.Naruto chapter 672, page 16 With the same ability, he restored Kakashi Hatake's right eye by simply pooling together Kakashi's own life force and manipulating it to restore an imbalance. It is here that one understands that in the flow of things, Yin causes imbalance while Yang restores balance; the cycle continues without end. In another sense, the idea behind this form of healing represents an ideology that perfectly abides by that of the Sage's son, Asura, who believed firmly in the strength of bonds and the power that comes from when you rely on your allies. When you lack the power to do something on your own, it is others that can help to restore those missing aspects that make you become a whole individual. Demonstrated by Tobias, the Yang Power can be used in an offensive manner against one's opponent by completely paralyzing them and restricting their movements. Yang rules life; therefore, it rules over the physical energy of the relationship that produces chakra. Physical energy is present in the cells of all living beings. Because of this, it also ties into the body's organs and bodily functions, but also their central nervous system. It is the aspect of one's body that regulates the gathering of natural energy as well, as natural energy is only produced when there is life in nature and it can only be wielded by another being that is in tune with all of life around itself, and allows it to transition the body into the Sage Mode transformation. When these aspects are neutralized and restricted, it can lead to a variety of dangerous results such as organ failure and the eventual decay of the body. In this sense, Yang may give life but it can also take away life in the same manner. However, it depends upon how extensively its power is applied onto the victim; it can range between simple negation of muscle movement to outright life-taking. References Category:LordAugustus